<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just a Short story (One shot) by Mr_Quack</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965174">Just a Short story (One shot)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Quack/pseuds/Mr_Quack'>Mr_Quack</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Thats it i am sorry ik its not much</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:28:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Quack/pseuds/Mr_Quack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Really this a short story so i am not sure what to put except:<br/>Its about a 18 year old Wolf named Mike who is trying to find out how a lizzard can survive in a place where almost any creature cloud die out of cold</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>None Relationships</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just a Short story (One shot)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi i am back this is just another short story so yeah but i think this one is atleast a little better than the previous one so thats a plus so either way enjoy another short story :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I finally made it i mean so i thought but was this place really an everlasting winter or just some place openly standing for any creature to enter?</p><p>I was going trough a very uniqe forest it looked like it's leafes were made out of ice,sadly i couldn't get a better look and the fog around surely didnt help.</p><p>"Hmmm 1h in and it seems good so far but thats just me.Aparently this place should be really deadly for all kinds of creatures but i guess champion's dont count seeing as this mystirious lizard made its place in the rumors of the previous town that can only mean hes one."</p><p>So far the cold didnt bothered me as i thought it would.</p><p>"I wonder how that guy made its way here i mean apearently hes not a fire elemental sooo....maybe someone else was with him?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As you can see it wasnt much but it makes sense (to me) since this is my second time writting but again i would of liked if i did much more then that.</p><p>I would like to hear your thoughts guys so type away and thank you for reading i hope you are having a nice day/night :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>